La bonne réponse
by Cae
Summary: Sam – Galatée – a son mot à dire... (2004)


**Note :** Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du concours du site Starscape (oui, encore…) : **« Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur Samantha Carter sans jamais oser le demander : Sam ne doit pas intervenir dans votre fic ni parler. Il faut que ce soit les autres personnages qui parlent d'elle et qu'ils nous apprennent des choses sur elle. Nous acceptons cependant que Sam intervienne dans le dernier paragraphe de votre fic. ».**

Pour ceux qui ont lu « Rendez-vous avec la Lune », on peut trouver dans cette fic, bien plus qu'une suite, un approfondissement, une réponse évidente. Mais il est tout à fait possible de lire cette histoire sans avoir lu ma fic précédente.

* * *

Jack reposa son verre vide sur le comptoir du bar. Il était encore tôt mais il avait pris l'habitude d'arriver en avance sur l'heure de leurs rendez-vous. Cela lui permettait de s'imprégner de l'ambiance du bar et d'oublier un peu sa nervosité. Assis sur un de ces hauts tabourets, il discutait avec le barmaid jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrivât.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. L'établissement ne se trouvait qu'à quelques kilomètres de la base mais il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. C'était peut-être à cause de son nom. « The good answer ». La bonne réponse. La barmaid lui avait en effet expliqué que c'était le lieu où l'on trouvait la solution à tous ses problèmes. Jack avait fait la moue. Allez dire ça à un alcoolique…

Il refusa d'un geste qu'on lui remplit de nouveau son verre. C'était trop. Il en avait assez. Deux mois que cela durait. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester ainsi à se rencontrer tous les vendredis dans un bar. Cela allait finir par se savoir. Et si on l'apprenait…

D'accord… C'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dû se vanter ainsi. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'elle le prendrait au mot ? D'accord… Il n'aurait pas dû non plus surenchérir. Mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'elle ferait *_cette_* proposition ? Naturellement, pour protéger son ego et son amour-propre, il avait dit oui. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, il se retrouvait là assis dans le bar « The good answer ».

La porte s'ouvrit mais ce n'était pas elle. Jack soupira. Si seulement il avait dit non… Elle, par contre, n'avait aucun mal à le dire. D'ailleurs, elle le faisait à longueur de soirée. Non, elle ne voulait pas engager la conversation. Non, elle ne voulait pas se faire offrir un verre. Non, elle ne voulait pas danser. Alors, ils restaient là, assis dans le bar. Lui faisant des propositions, elle disant non.

A force, elle n'avait plus à se justifier car il *_savait_*. Il fit le tour de l'établissement des yeux et devina instinctivement ses remarques acerbes : celui-ci était trop ceci, celui-là n'était pas assez cela, l'autre là-bas avait l'air prétentieux et quant à lui, il faisait froid et distant. Ah ! Celui-là était parfait mais il était marié. Et lui, c'était hors de question, il était carrément laid ! Personne ne trouverait et personne n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Désespéré, il avait reconnu son erreur. Jamais il n'aurait dû lui dire qu'il la connaissait mieux qu'elle. Jamais il n'aurait dû dire oui et lui assurer qu'il lui serait très facile de lui trouver l'homme idéal. Il l'avait ensuite suppliée de lui faire une liste des qualités que celui-ci devait avoir ou pas. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de réponse. Jack avait deviné qu'elle pensait que cela aurait été trop facile. Cependant, il pouvait se vanter d'en avoir appris assez au cours de ces soirées pour dresser l'esquisse d'un portrait.

Il devait avoir l'air aimable, aimer rire et plaisanter, savoir l'écouter et, bien sûr, ne pas trop poser de questions. Pour le physique, elle n'était guère exigeante : les seules choses qui lui importaient étaient qu'il eût des cheveux et qu'il ne fût pas le frère jumeau de Quasimodo. Sinon, il pouvait être plus grand et plus petit qu'elle, être son aîné ou son cadet mais dans les limites du ridicule. Pour le reste, tout était question d'appréciation personnelle. Et elle avait une appréciation personnelle aussi prévisible qu'une girouette en pleine tempête…

Elle arriva alors et s'assit sur la chaise voisine, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, comme d'habitude. C'était trop. Il en avait assez.

- Mais pour l'amour du ciel ! Dites-moi ce que vous voulez ! explosa-t-il

Elle battit simplement des cils.

- Vous.

Lui ? Elle le voulait lui ? Jack resta un moment abasourdi laissant Sam perplexe. Puis il sourit. Il avait la bonne réponse.

FIN


End file.
